Mirror Mirror
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Sakura can't tell Syaoran that she loves him. Maybe Eriol can help?


Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

****

Mirror Mirror

By: Angel Kamiya

Eriol watched the students around him have lunch. The high school students were all busy eating or talking. It had been a very warm couple of days and they all wore the summer school uniforms. They all had lots of work to do. While he stood there, he looked at his friends. Sakura and Syaoran were sitting there on the bench. They had been friends for many years now. It was obvious to everyone around them that they both loved each other. However they were unable to admit their feelings. Eriol thought it was so strange.

Sakura moved to sit a little closer to Syaoran. The girl was staring down at the ground and shaking nervously.

"Syaoran. I wanted to tell you something," Sakura started, looking like she was ready to run at any moment.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Well... I really love.... I mean I really like that you are my friend," Sakura finished, changing her mind about what she was going to say at the last second.

Syaoran face's was red. When he looked over at Sakura, he seemed to want to say something too but something was stopping him.

"I really love... like you as a friend too," Syaoran murmured, looking like he didn't have that much more courage than Sakura.

Tomoyo suddenly appeared besides Eriol. They both watched the two awkward teenagers that were sitting on the bench try to talk to the other. The conversation was failing badly.

"Poor Sakura. Poor Li," Tomoyo whispered, shaking her head. "They'll start talking but like always they won't be able to tell the other how they really feel."

"It would be funny if it wasn't so sad," Eriol said, closing his eyes.

"I wish we could do something about it. I guess it would be a bad idea if you or I told them."

"That's true," Eriol said. "It's better if they told each other."

Eriol suddenly had an idea.

When he was home that night, Eriol had changed into his blue magician's robes. Getting out a large bowl, he had started to set up a powerful spell. It would be something he would be done with after an hour. Eriol smiled. This was going to get interesting!

While Ruby Moon stood there at the edge of the kitchen, she made the soup that they would be having for dinner. It was her duty to make lunch and dinner for the magician that had created her. The woman had long pink hair, and was wearing a black dress along with a huge white apron that was wrapped around her waist. When she was able to stop for a moment, she glanced over to the boy that was sitting in the living room.

"Master Eriol. Are you sure you want to do this?" Ruby said, making a face. "I don't want to be here when they find out what you did."

"It's okay. This is for the best. The spell will only last for a day," Eriol smiled, throwing a potion and a small round mirror into the bowl.

Eriol waited for the magic spell to start working.

The next morning as Sakura got out of bed, she thought she felt strange. Walking downstairs she started thinking about Syaoran. While it wasn't out of the ordinary to think about the boy she liked for some reason he was the only thing on her mind that day. While walking to school she ignored everyone around her because she was busy thinking about the day that she had first met Syaoran. After she got to the classroom she sat down without saying anything.

Sakura face was really red when Syaoran finally walked into the classroom. The girls in the room all sighed with happiness as he walked to his desk. Sakura felt herself getting sick all a sudden. What was wrong with her? The moment she had seen Syaoran she had started to feel herself get hot.

Without thinking, Sakura got up from her desk. As she turned around she slowly walked over to Syaoran's desk.

Syaoran looked up at Sakura seeing that there was something different about her.

"Sakura? What is it?" Syaoran asked, worriedly.

"I love you!" Sakura yelled.

All the students in the classroom turned their heads at her. Sakura seemed to have gone insane!

Sakura ran forward and threw her arms around the boy.

Syaoran fell out of the chair and hit the ground as Sakura fell on top of him. Syaoran was too shocked to move. Sakura had gone crazy! Why was this going on? Was a Clow Card doing this? Syaoran felt his face turn really red when he saw Sakura leaning forward until her mouth was almost touching his. There had been a few times when Syaoran had dreamt about Sakura throwing herself at him but this certainly wasn't how he hoped how it would happened. Syaoran didn't know how to react to the fact that the most beautiful girl in school was sitting on top of him. Why hadn't she waited until they were alone? Syaoran didn't realize until that moment how nice Sakura's legs were. In the position they were in he was getting a good look at them. Syaoran gulped at the way Sakura was behaving.

"What... what's gotten into you Sakura?" Syaoran muttered, looking up at her.

"I hate all those stupid girls that always flirt with you! You are mine Syaoran!" Sakura yelled, holding onto him tightly. "Mine! Mine! Mine! MINE!"

"Stupid girls?" Syaoran repeated, wondering what she meant.

"Yeah. All the those girls that think you belong to them just because I haven't asked you out yet! Well I'm asking you out!" Sakura yelled, pulling the front of his shirt roughly.

"What... what?" Syaoran stuttered.

"We should go somewhere alone and have some fun. Don't you think so Syaoran?" Sakura giggled.

"Sakura!" Syaoran replied, blushing.

With her hands still on Syaoran's shirt, she yanked him up. Sakura started laughing loudly. It was like the Card Captor had been really drunk. The students standing there around her all looked at her in stunned silence. Suddenly the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Teacher! Sakura... Sakura isn't feeling well. Maybe I should take her to the infirmary?" Syaoran suggested, hoping to get out of there as quickly as they could.

The teacher nodded as he put down the books. Without thinking, Syaoran helped Sakura up and they quickly left the classroom ignoring all the bemused faces of the students that had seen the entire scene. Before he had managed to get too far into the hallway, Tomoyo had quickly caught up after them.

"Oh my god! I'm guessing this is magic?"

"Looks like it. I have to you ask you a question. Have you noticed anything weird lately? Like anyone talking about Sakura or me? Someone using a truth spell?"

"Weird? Well... I did talk to.... Oh no!" Tomoyo cried, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"What is it? Who did you talk to?"

"Eriol."

Sakura suddenly tackled Syaoran again and they two of them crashed onto the ground. Sakura had put her arms tightly around Syaoran. While Syaoran tried to get free from Sakura's iron grip, he wondered how many more times Sakura was going to jump at him that day.

"I love you Syaoran!" Sakura yelled, happily.

"I know Sakura. I know," Syaoran replied, sighing.

Syaoran knew what he had to do. Before the day was over, he was going to kill Eriol.

---

****

I hope you liked this story and please review.


End file.
